The present invention relates to generation of messages as deliverable products.
The Society for Worldwide Interbank Financial Telecommunication (SWIFT) standard is followed by financial institutions to process financial transactions using a secure network. SWIFT specifies the use of extensible markup language (XML) formatted messages (MX messages) in accordance with the ISO 20022 standard, which is an international standard that defines the ISO platform for development of financial message standards. MX messages are the eventual replacements for SWIFT's proprietary messages in the financial transactions (MT) message format. For the immediate future, both MT and MX formats will be supported by SWIFT. SWIFT commonly refers to this current state of support as “co-existence.”